Yoka Yoka Dance
is the fifth ending theme of Dragon Ball Super, playing from episodes 50 to 59. This song is performed by BATTEN SHOW JO TAI. The English version is sung by Dani Artaud.https://twitter.com/iamsnowblood/status/965093922627178496 Lyrics Japanese Lyrics (TV size) しゅんしゅしゅん、shunshunshu、瞬間 眉間にあてるよフィンガー DANdaDAN、マイヘアー、stand up！ チカラがみなぎる SAIYAN 輝くのさシャイニングハート　（やっべーぞ！） タイムワープ、未来でこんにちは 君の顔色、あてにしたら ダメダメ信じて intuition 駆け抜けて命ある限り ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、踊るんだっ （うーHEY！） よかよかダンス！（HEY！）よかよかダンス！（HEY！） よかよかよかよかよかよかダンス！（KAMEHAMEHAー！） よかよかダンス！（HEY！）よかよかダンス！（HEY！） よかよかよかよかよかよか ダンスしていたら笑顔になるの（ふっふー） ダンスしてるから笑顔になるの（よかよか） どげな辛い事があっても 笑っとったら楽しくなるばい！ やけんチカラ合わせ 全力で踊らんね！ English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Ins in-ins, ins-ins-in, instant! Finger pointed to your brow! MOREmoMORE my hair, stand up! A SAIYAN with rising power! This shining heart is gonna sparkle (Watch out now!) Time warp, and it's hello from the future! But if I'm reading your expression right... C'mon now, you've gotta believe me! Use your intuition! We gotta run on through, as long as these hearts keep beating - Forever, ever, ever, ever dancing! (Ooh- HEY!) Yoka Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Dance! (KAMEHAMEHA-!) Yoka Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka If you dance, you'll end up smiling! (Hoo Hoo-!) 'Cause you're dancing, you can't help but smile! (Yoka Yoka!) No matter the challenges that come our way, If we can keep on smiling, we'll be having fun! So let's test our strength, And dance with all our might! Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) shun shushun, shunshunshu, shunkan miken ni ateru yo fingaa\ DANdaDAN, mai heaa, stand up! chikara ga minagiru SAIYAN kagayaku nosa shainingu haato (yabbe- zo!) taimu waapu, mirai de konnichiha kimi no kaoiro, ate ni shitara damedame shinjite intuition kakenukete inochi aru kagiri zutto, zutto, zutto, zutto, odorunda (u- HEY!) yoka yoka dansu! (HEY!) yoka yoka dansu! (HEY!) yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka dansu! (KAMEHAMEHA-!) yoka yoka dansu! (HEY!) yoka yoka dansu! (HEY!) yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka dansu shiteitara egao ni naru no (fuffu-) dansu shiteru kara egao ni naru no (yoka yoka) doge na tsurai koto ga attemo warattottara tanoshikunaru bai! yaken chikaraawase zenryoku de odoranne! Official English Dub Lyrics (TV Size) Get ready! Instant Transmission!﻿ Two fingers placed right between the eyes﻿ Get ready! My hair will stand up!﻿ ‘Cause I got all the power of a SAIYAN﻿ Inside we all have a shining heart (Whoa, look out!) Time warp to the future, say konnichiwa See the world in ways that you thought impossible Open open up to your intuition No, you can't give up when your heart is still beating Pounding out a rhythm that will make you want to dance Ooh- HEY!﻿ Yoka Yoka Dance (HEY!)﻿ Yoka Yoka Dance (HEY!)﻿ Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Dance (KAMEHAMEHA-!)﻿ Yoka Yoka Dance (HEY!)﻿ Yoka Yoka Dance (HEY!)﻿ Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Yoka Dance! It’s what you need ﻿ Feel the magic of the beat﻿ Dance! It makes you smile!﻿ Nothing else can quite compete﻿ So when the world is lame﻿ Don’t play that game﻿ You know that every problem can’t be answered the same﻿ Just let go and feel the rhythm﻿ Everybody, dance with all your might!﻿ Latin American Spanish Lyrics (TV size) ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, hazlo ya! En medio de tus cejas apuntar. ¡Poco a poco mi cabello agitar! Un Saiyajin con mucha fuerza va a llegar. ¡Y un corazón que está por estallar! (¡Cuidado!) ¡Un túnel del tiempo! ¡El futuro saludar! Y veo tu expresión. No lo puedes ocultar... ¡Tienes que creerme usando tu intuición! Nos tenemos que mover si late el corazón. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos a bailar! (¡Ooh-HEY!) Vamos a bailar. (¡Sí!) Yoka a bailar. (¡Sí!) ¡Yoka, Yoka, Yoka, Yoka, vamos a bailar! (¡KAMEHAMEHA!) Vamos a bailar. (¡Sí!) Yoka a bailar. (¡Sí!) ¡Yoka, Yoka, Yoka, Yoka, Yoka, vamos todos a bailar! ¡Serás feliz! ¡Armonía, a bailar! (¡Hoo Hoo-!) ¡Ya! ¡Baila ya, con mucha felicidad! ¡Y los retos ya superarás y la felicidad nos enloquecerá! ¡Nuestra fuerza probaremos! ¡Bailaremos muy, muy bien! Brazilian Portuguese Lyrics (TV size) Te-te-te-te-teletransporte Só assim vou pra onde eu quiser Me-me-meu cabelo fica em pé Sou Saiyajin com um superpoder! Meu coração tá sempre a brilhar! (Que demais!) Vou pro futuro e te dou um olá Não tô nem aí para o que qualquer um achar! Nunca, nunca, nunca duvide de você Vá em frente até onde puder chegar Sempre, sempre, sempre continue a dançar! (Uuuh, hey!) Dança, dança, dança! (HEY!) Dança, dança, dança! (HEY!) Dança, dança, dança, dança, dança, dança, dança, dança, dança! (Kamehameha!) Dança, dança, dança! (HEY!) Dança, dança, dança! (HEY!) Dança, dança, dança, dança, dança, dança, dança, dança. Dançando assim, sigo sempre a sorrir (Uhu!) Danço, com muita energia Sempre a me divertir! (Dança!) Porque se o bicho pegar, eu vou encarar. É só dar um sorriso pra ficar tudo bem! Vem comigo, me dê a mão. E vamos dançar pra valer! Characters The characters in the fifth ending of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Goku *Shenron *King Kai *Bubbles *Gregory *Ox-King *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Puar *Yamcha *Oolong *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Master Roshi *Krillin *Vegeta *Good Buu *Bee *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Future Bulma *Android 18 *Marron *Videl *Gohan *Mr. Satan *Piccolo *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Trunks *Goten *Pan *Tights *Panchy *Dr. Brief *Old Kai *Kibito *Shin *Dende *Jaco *Super Shenron *Zuno *Zuno's Attendants *Galactic King *Monaka *Beerus *Champa *Oracle Fish *Whis *Vados *Zeno's Attendants *Zeno Gallery 91QSOMEmLbL._SL1500_.jpg|Dragon Ball Super Cover Art ca:Yoka Yoka Dance Category:Music Category:Anime Endings Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Super